Through the eyes of a traitor
by The side of the road
Summary: Mercy, Daughter of Evanna, able to bear a child, the future of vampire is nothing but a traitor? Trying to make her way through Vampire Mountain mating Prince Mika Ver Leth, betrayal, betrayal. What is this life? Through the eyes of a Traitor?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Vampire Mountain**

It's a damp place, Vampire Mountain. It's not a place that you're likely to find tourists clicking pictures and swooning over amazing monuments, though Vampire Mountain is decked with many old artifacts. No, I've been here and stayed here for 11 years...and I never enjoyed myself much.

My name is Mercy, I have no surname. I'm an offspring of the witch Evanna. Not that I enjoy it. I don't hold ANY of her traits besides that me and my friend Kyea are the only female Vampires that can conceive children. I never told anyone, the not even the Princes. Never the Princes...I can't tell them something THAT big. Kyea was the wife of the prince Arrow. She was the one that had supposedly died from that Vampaneze attack. But I had found her still breathing, and healed her. Arrow was long gone after that. Kyea had steered clear of him, she didn't want to torment him with the past...but what she didn't know was that he still thought of her. Every day his mind directed to her...their lovely years together and how he wished that all Vampaneze could burn in the firry abyss's of hell for what they had done to her. Or supposedly done.

I myself held a soft spot for a certain prince. Why oh, why did it have to be HIM, the most sternest of all, the most strictest and objective. That, Mika Ver Leth! Damn it all! I'm losing my senses!! I have to be! How can I love him?? He never loved any soul in his life yet I'm drawn to him in a way that I cannot deny!! Even if I wanted to! And I do want to! Oh god! Here he comes! What? Is he smiling at me?? True, he had a tight, Mika-ish, smile on his face.

_Keep walking Mercy...ignore him! BUT ITS SO HARD!! He's...He's...so...damn...sexy!!_

"Where are you going Mercy?" He asked from behind me.

I whirled around so quickly that I tripped over my own feet. He caught me before I hit the hard stone floor I blushed at the mere touch of him.

"I'm not going anywhere in particular sire." I muttered embarrassed.

"Really? Then that would explain why you were walking at top speed towards the Hall Of Final Voyage right?" He sounded suspicious.

How could I tell him that was meeting Evanna there? I've never lied to the princes before. And I'm a Vampiress of pretty good standing. I could lose that if I lie.

"I'm waiting." He said sternly.

"No, sire." I mumbled rather pathetically at the floor. I couldn't look into his eyes.

"You were just on a stroll then?"

"Yes sire."

"Hmmmmm." He tapped his foot and sighed, "Mercy, you better not be doing anything to harm either yourself or the clan. Not after..." He trailed of.

I knew what he meant, Kurda Smalt. The defeated prince who betrayed the clan. Was I doing that? Betraying the clan, the princes, and generals by meeting Evanna?

"I'm not sire." Lie or not...I couldn't help it.

He still did not look convinced. I felt al the blood in my body rush to my face as he took my chin and lifted it to face him. I blushed but pulled the most convincing face I cold, which was not much...but it convinced him. Than the gods!

He heaved a heavy sigh, I took the time to study his amazingly structured chest, and I turned so red that I could have made anything red already weep.

"Very well, carry on. But be careful Mercy, your still a women and vulnerable. Scream if your attacked. Understand? Don't handle it on your own. If no one comes; I will." He promised.

I smiled weakly, "My thanks sire. Luck"

"Luck." He replied and stood there and watched me walk away with steady steps. I felt his eyes bear into the back of my head until I turned the corner and heard him walk away.

I entered the hall and saw Evanna standing near the pace where the stream was.

"Your late my daughter." She said coolly, "You could be punished for making me wait."

"My apologies mother. But can u not say 'daughter' there could be people listening." I said quietly.

"Understood..._Mercy._" She emphasized my name.

"What is it then lady?" I asked, eager to get this over with.

She did not hesitate with an answer, "Its time to address to the princes of yours and Kyea's abilities."

I turned pale. NO!

"I cant!" I said leaping up.

"And just why not? Your of age. Do you know how precious you will be to the male vampires...especially the princes ...if you tell them that you can give them babies? And also relieve me of their pestering??"

"As much as I would like to help you out, that's not them point lady. It's that I would like very much to make love with ONE man and not many!" I found the amazing logic in my words.

"That makes sense. A lot of sense. And who, my I ask, would this man be. The man you encountered in the hall as you made your way here perhaps??"

I blushed, great o9f all people to know SHE had to!

"I haven't yet chosen. It's not my will to choose, the man must. As a woman, its not my place neither my will." The mere truth in these words didn't ease my heart. I knew who I wanted...but it was just as I said, it was not my place.

"Hmmm...He will come to you soon. You suffered much in the past 11 tears in Vampire Mountain. And I know your wanting for Mik-."

"_Don't say his name_!" I hissed

"a Ver Leth, is great and he will come to you soon, I will tell you that." she finished without taking heed of what I said, thus making me furious, yet happy, so did he really feel for me.

"I did not tell you why though, that's for you to find out."

My heartbeat slowed at the disappointment. "I see. So it could be problematic?"

"Yes, and it could also free your soul. But, now I must leave. But I will return ion three days to tell the mountain of your abilities so be ready." Then she was gone

"Hold on!" But she was gone.

Great! Just great! Will I ever be looked upon the same again? With shame maybe? Or with delight as every male rushes to me to mate? I don't understand.

Why me? Why now? Just when I enjoyed my life, yearning for Mika inside and yet living my life well?

I couldn't grudge for long. Night had waned and this hall would be filled with

Vampires as soon as I could imagine.

I stood up and trudged outside slowly_. _

_But I will return ion three days to tell the mountain of your abilities so be ready._

That sentence will soon haunt me for the next three days.

**Day one**

Two more days...two more bloody days. I thought about this as I made my way to the storerooms to meet up with Seba. He always talked me through hard times. I could trust him.

He smiled to me as I stepped into the room, "Hello Mercy. How are you my dear?" He set down what he was doing as turned to face me.

I gulped loudly and sat down, "Seba...what would you say if there was another woman Vampire that could give babies?" I asked slowly.

He laughed loudly, "That would really surprise me! As well as the Princes."

"Well, what if she had been living among you for many years and never spoke of her ability?" I asked a little to quickly.

His light face shrunk darkly a bit, "Why?"

"B-because...I-I c-c-an..." I muttered.

I waited.

"Oh these ears need help! Did I just hear what I thought I did!?" He seemed happy.

I gulped and nodded.

"We must tell the princes. This is news to make Vampire history!" He leaped up.

"T-the P-Princes??" I squeaked.

"Yes! Of course!" He made for the door when it flew open, reveling a rather curious (oh gods murder me) Mika Ver Leth. He took one look from a nervous looking me and a rather giddy looking Seba.

"I heard rather loud voices." He said lowly.

"Sire, Mercy has something MAGNIFICENT to tell you!" Seba said without wasting a second. I held back the urge to kick him in the nuts.

He turned his stare to me and I wish that I could suddenly disappear to paradise.

"Really? What is it Mercy?" He seemed REALLY curious.

Seba looked at me with a happy expression and I wanted to scowl at him at give hi a 'your toast' look but not with a VERY curious Mika standing there.

CHARNA'S GUTS!!

"Well, Mercy? Tell him." Seba said.

I gulped and said, "I'd rather it not come from my own lips."

They both stared at me. Mika's eyes bore into me.

"If it's important Mercy, you must tell me." He said.

I couldn't say no to a prince...the man I secretly loved. I would be shammed. THE AQUATIC MAZE WAS BETTER THEN THIS!!

_Tell him. Or I will come and tell the entire mountain. If you tell him now, then I wont come._

I thought about this...not a half bad deal.

But how to tell him...how?

"Mercy? You must speak when the prince is here." Seba said.

I nodded and faced Mika with some hardship and reluctance. He stared back at me.

"In Two days, you and this mountain will know something that will change our ways. Possibly forever. And sire, I beg you to, not for my sake, stay patient until then." With that, I stood up and bowed. Then strode away.

_That was well done my dear._

I did what I had to.

Tomorrow I must steer clear of him. I mustn't let hi know of my presence.

_I will arrive at exactly 12:00 midnight. Are you sure about this. Kyea is not here at the moment and wont be arriving for some while. The pressure will be on you. _

I am ready. I have been more ready in my life.

**Day 2**

Defying the odds. Trying to make sure that tomorrow wont bring on my downfall. I wondered how it felt to make love. What it was like. My future definitely held it.

My heart raced every time I heard footsteps walk past my door. I shivered at the thought of Mika opening the door. But that was not likely. He had other matters to attend to.

I rocked back and forth on my coffin lid...this wont be my coffin after a few days. No, it will belong to someone else as I sleep in a coffin with a man. I wondered who that man would be. With all my heart I wished it would be Mika.

I hoped...I prayed.

11:59...one more minute...and...the clock struck twelve and soon I heard foot steps walking toward the Hall of Princes.

I sighed. Time to let all hell loose. I trudged out

**Day of the dammed**

The hall was full of nervous vampires. The prices also shifted uneasily in their thrones. Mika cast a glance toward my direction. I could not tell his expression. It was hard to read.

The doors opened and Evanna walked in as though leading an army. She did not look at me though I could tell that she meant not to. She did not want to give away just yet.

Paris shakily rose from his throne and said in a kind voice (or as much as he could attempt at one) "Lady Evanna. What brings you here?"

No hesitation, "News. Great news."

All the Vampires started at this. It's not every time Evanna came in with good news or what she implied it to be.

"Speak lady." Paris said.

"I will make this quick," Typical, "As all of you know; I'm the only one to give you babies. The men. But now, I'm here to tell you that I am, in fact not the only one." A gasp ran through the crowd.

She continued, "She is in fact in this audience now." She turned me and roared, "STAND!" And order I could not disobey.

I gulped, this was it. With shaky legs...I stood up and all eyes turned from Evanna to me.

"This girl is the one that can give you babies. But under one circumstance."

I turned my gaze at Mika; his face was so white I could have sworn he had seen a ghost.

"The circumstance is that she must conceive with a prince only." Say what?? I never heard of that!

I gulped, as this was taken to the princes.

Paris cleared his throat, "Arrow, I know you cant. That leaves Vancha, Darren, and-"

"I'll take her" Mika said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My whole life had been a huge vortex from the start. I kept whirling into something, then coming out of it, and then getting back into it again. This was the way it was for me, no way to change that even if I tried!

That day, he chose me to be his ate. This wasn't expected by me, the generals, the vampires and the princes. But it surprised no one that Evanna seemed at peace with this turn of events.

For me, this was amazing, insane, awesome, great, frightening and many, many, MANY other things.

He fixed his stare on me, and this time I could tell his expression; disappointment.

I knew that was coming, I hadn't really expected anything more. It was this huge secret that had shammed me, all the vampires looked at me like I was some goddess, but his stare shammed me to the abyss.

That night, I kept my distance from him as the bustling vampires buzzed past me.

I made it to the medical wing where one of my friends, Mira (Vampire Mountains only nurse) was. Her own vampire boyfriend (not mates), Yebba, was not there, sometimes, he snuck up on her and tried to scare her. It worked sometimes and she threatened to gut him like a rabid dog **((A/N: ninth book of cirque du freak is where that quote comes from)) **if he did it again but never came around doing it. I didn't have to knock to enter; she always let me in whenever I wanted.

"Hey Merc. Quite a show back there huh?" She smiled. She kind of looked like me, but younger and smaller. She had my dark brown hair but her eyes were lighter shade of brown. But we both held scars from old battles and such. Mira's came from her trials.

"Show? You can hardly call that a show." I groaned and sat down on one of the stretchers, "He hates me."

Mira scoffed, "Yes, he hates you and he picked you to be his mate. That's Einstein's work that is. Even I couldn't have figured that out." She can be REALLY sarcastic at times.

"But why did he? I don't get it." I said quietly.

She shrugged, "Men will be men. That explains why Yebba will give me a heart attack one of these nights."

I groaned again, "Not helping."

She sighed, "Look, the worst thing he could do is tell you you're a bitch who needs to get a life."

"Comforting." I muttered.

"That's the worst case scenario my friend. The good is that he will forgive you and you'll give him a kid whom I'll end up having to baby sit and bada bing bada boom! Happily ever after!" She clapped her hands.

I studied that scars on my left arm, thinking over what Mira had just said. Then I sighed,

"But Yebba is not Mika. He's more out going. And Mika is more...ugh emo!"

Mira threw back her head and laughed, "Now that's funny!"

I smirked and said sarcastically, "Yes, hilarious." Then I went back to my sullen mood.

"Your lucky Mira, you don't have to go through this."

Mira snorted, "Hardly, living in this hole practically all my sorry life and your calling me lucky??"

I shrugged, "At least Evanna is not your mom."

Mira thought about that, "True." Then ducked as I tossed a rock at her. We laughed a little while then I said, "It's not as easy as you think."

Mira nodded, "My mom used to be a midwife. I've seen it happen."

I groaned, "Spare me the details."

Mira grinned, "It's not that bad," when I looked at her incredulously she sighed, "Ok, and maybe it is."

I shrugged and sighed for the millionth time, "Maybe it should have stayed a secret."

"Maybe. But you forget when women do out of boredom." Mira said, stifling a laugh, "so much for secret then!"

I laughed too, that was true, and true enough; life just wasn't interesting for vampiric women.

"so what should I d?" I asked.

"Go there and confront dest- I mean fate." Mira said simply.

I shrugged and stood up.

"Luck Mercy."

"Luck."

The irony of the word!

**Yes, i know its short! I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to add! pls leave a review! Thank u!!  
**


	3. a real begining

**Chapter 3**

It's been only a week since Mika picked me to be his ate. Only a week? It feels like years, millenniums! More then that!

But yes, only a week, and that entire week I have been torturing myself in silence. Knowing that I am not the true vampires many believe me to be, nor the goddess. I am the biggest conspirator in the vast cosmos, the worst, and a murderer.

This would be an excellent time to tell all of you my life's story. From the day of my confinement. Something I've meant to tell anybody but this belong the only record of my life, I think that if I depart this life, someone will come across this and understand me more.

_It was the winter of October 1886, my mother Evanna was in a birthing house in the form of a woman in pain, who's husband had betrayed her and left, when in precision she had sent him away after he slept with her, telling him that this baby, me, would have no more to do with him. After a long argument, he reluctantly left, and Evanna lived, life in her cave until she felt that I was fighting my way out, she teleported herself to a birthing home where I was given birth to. She murdered the midwife and gave me every drop of her magic but my small body refused to take it all, so all that I kept was her capability to give birth to any species and conceive with any species. _

_She then had a vision of the Vampaneze and the Vampires warring and a hero rising to stop them, so she assumed it would be my child, and that she or he would be the legendary warrior that would stop the war, find a wife and live the rest of his life an immortal, ruler of the world. _

_But she couldn't find a Vampire that would take me to the mountain so she raised me as her daughter and soon, when I was 15, she sent me to Vampire Mountain alone where I met Vampire Arra Sails along the way. She saw me, half starved and fading so she rushed me to the mountain and Mira, the nurse, took care of me and helped me back to healthiness. Then, the years went by; I took my trials and became a true Vampire. _

_But that is not the end, soon, mysterious deaths happened and my meeting with y mother started, I was the one doing the killing. She told e it was a sacrifice to the Gods and it would help with my baby's future. I believed her and the Vampiress continued to suffer the deaths. _

_Then came my possession, Evanna sent a spirit of evil into me as she saw my good intentions kicking in and for 3 years the spirit lived in me, betraying the vampires and letting it take over every part of me, killing, and soon, massacring. But the Vampire Larten Crepsely seemed to know a thing or two about evil spirits and exorcised it out of me. Then rid me of my memories about it. _

_Then came the quieter years and my life went on as I fell in love with Prince Mika Ver Leth. And now.....as his mate, keeping the secret of my continued treachery will be hard. _

That's my story. I hope that will make them understand if the Hall Of Death is my destiny.

* * *

**Ok, ok i know its vey short but ya kno, i get bored of typeing and i never meant to write more in ch.3. but ch.4 will b much longer!!!**

I pinky swear!!!!!!!


End file.
